


Must Be Good To You

by seblaiens



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 18:02:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7584403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seblaiens/pseuds/seblaiens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathan and Harry daddy kink. Nothing more, nothing less.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Must Be Good To You

Harry wakes up when he feels two strong arms wrap around his body, and a hard chest against his beck. It’s a little too warm in the not air conditioned room for spooning, and there’s still so much rest alcohol in his blood that he’s hot all over, so Harry groans slightly and tries to wiggle out of Nathan’s arms, which just causes the other man to hold onto him tighter.

“Stay,” Nathan says after yawning, his hot breath tickling Harry’s neck and his stubble scratching unpleasantly.

“Nooo-,” Harry drags out the word before he feels one of Nathan’s hands slide down his body and slip beneath his underwear. “Yeeees…”

Harry licks his lips and turns on his other side to kiss his boyfriend, Nathan’s hand still stroking over his slowly hardening dick. He pushes them over, Nathan on his back and Harry on top of him, grinding his crotch into Nathan’s.

“You want daddy’s cock, sweetheart?”

“Jesus Christ, Harry,” Nathan laughs, a little embarrassed. It’ slipped out a few times between them before, mostly when they’re drunk and Harry refers to himself as daddy. Nathan has always just gone along with it in those cases (telling Harry that ‘daddy needs a little nap now,’ when Harry gets too drunk and starts knocking over beer bottles and glasses, gently guiding Harry into their bedroom when that state in his drunkenness arrives), but they’ve never talked about this topic when they were both sober. Nathan had almost thought that Harry doesn’t remember those times.

“Aw, come one, it’s kind of hot.”

“It’s awful.”

“I won’t fuck you if you don’t call me daddy.”

“Good, so you’re on bottom today.”

“No sorry, love, I had cheese yesterday.”

“You’re a lactose intolerant piece of-“

Harry interrupts Nathan by pressing their lips back together, his tongue stroking over Nathan’s lips until he opens his mouth. Harry groans into the kiss when Nathan bucks his hips up, the bulges in their underwear sliding against each other.

“Tell me you want it,” Harry whispers into Nathan’s ear, nibbling at it and tracing it with his tongue.

“You know I want it.”

“Come on, darling…”

“No.”

“Please?”

“Ugh,” Nathan groans, and closes his eyes. “I want it, daddy.”

“There we go.” Harry laughs and gets off Nathan, taking off first his and then Nathan’s underwear before putting his knees on either side of Nathan’s shoulders, holding his cock in one hand while the other is in Nathan’s hair.

“Suck daddy’s cock, sweetheart.”

Nathan rolls his eyes but opens his lips, letting Harry thrust in and out of his mouth. His cock twitches when he hears Harry moan, and Nathan lets his hands wander to Harry’s ass, stroking over his cheeks. Harry grabs his hands just as they sneak up on Harry’s hole.

“Ah ah,” Harry takes both of Harry’s hands in one of his, pressing them into the wall behind the head of the bed, his cock slipping out of Nathan’s mouth. “This is not the time.”

“Daddy please,” Nathan pouts up at Harry, who just laughs at him.

“Nice try, but no.”

Harry takes his cock in the hand which is not holding Nathan’s arms against the wall and rubs the head over Nathan’s lip, spreading his pre-come over them. He watches as Nathan’s tongue darts out, collecting the liquid before swallowing.

“You’re quite the sight,” Harry remarks, his eyes tracing over Nathan’s face, the red, swollen lips, the bit of saliva that’s on his chin. The tousled hair.

“Does daddy like what he sees?”

“Oh, Christ.” Harry shakes his head in disgust.

“See? It’s awful!”

“It’s awful because you make it awkward. Can you please try being sexy for a few minutes?”

“I’m always sexy,” Nathan grumbles as Harry climbs off his chest, reaching to the night stand next to the bed to collect the half empty bottle of lube they placed there the night before. He wonders if they’d even need it after yesterday, but he doesn’t want to try and make Nathan mad at him by accidentally hurting him. He wants to get off, after all.

“Sure you are,” Harry mumbles as he spreads Nathan’s legs, sliding two fingers into Nathan’s hole. He watches Nathan’s face as he moves his fingers, the slight twitch of his eyebrows and the movement of his jaw when he swallows showing that he should probably take it a little bit slower, but Harry can’t wait that long. Nathan had survived worse than an inconsiderate lover.

“Hope you’re ready, because I’m not going to spend thirty minutes doting on you again,” Harry explains as he pulls out his fingers, wiping off the excess lube on his cock before adding a little more.

“You show me how much you love me every day,” Nathan jokes as Harry pulls on one side of his body, indicating that he wants Nathan to turn on his stomach.

Harry lets his hands travel over Nathan’s back down to his ass, admiring the tanned skin, marred by scars, some tiny, a few big, raised ones. It fits Nathan, Harry thinks. He never liked his own scars, but he loves touching and kissing Nate’s.

Nathan breathes in deeply when he feels Harry’s cock at his hole, pressing slightly but not pushing inside. He knows what Harry wants, but he’s not going to give him the pleasure of saying it without him asking for it.

“Come on, darling,” Harry purrs, “say it.”

Nathan’s glad Harry can’t see him grin. “Say what?”

“Don’t be a little bitch.”

“Please, fuck me.”

“Nathan.”

He can’t keep himself from laughing this time.

“Please, daddy,” he looks over his shoulder, “fuck me.”

Harry bites his lip as he pushes himself into Nathan, groaning at how tight he is. He leans down to kiss Nathan’s neck, his chest touching Nate’s back. He likes this position; it’s intimate yet animalistic in the way he can just thrust into Nathan without any inhibitions. Harry’s body feels heavy from his slight hangover, moving slowly and gently as Nathan groans beneath him.

“I love you,” Harry whispers into Nathan’s ear as he starts thrusting in earnest, knowing that Nathan could take it. He moves back on his knees, pulling Nathan with him until he’s on all fours, and grabs his boyfriend’s hips, filling the room with the sound of skin slapping against skin. Nathan grabs the sheets beneath him and balls them up in his fists.

“Yeah, you like that, don’t you,” Harry groans and spanks Nathan’s ass, who opens his mouth and surprise, a sound that is half a moan and half an exclamation of surprise coming out of it. He’s not quite sure if he should be flattered or offended by what Harry just did, but he can’t deny the pleasant tingling it left on his ass.

“Who’s daddy’s slut?” Harry asks, not able to contain his laughter.

“Oh my god,” Nathan laughs as well, before gathering himself. “I’m your slut, daddy.”

“Damn right you are.”

Harry leans down to reach around Nathan’s body, stroking his cock in time with his thrusts. He’s getting close, and he doesn’t want to come before Nathan does, it would hurt his ego too much. He focuses his thrusts on Nate’s prostate, angling them until Nathan starts moaning with each push and shove, his dick throbbing Harry’s hand. When hot, wet streaks of come meet Harry’s fingers, dripping onto the mattress as Nathan groans, Harry lets himself go completely, a choking sound escaping him as he comes inside Nathan.

He pulls out after a few seconds, until the aftershocks of his orgasm subside. He lets himself fall down next to Nathan, who lies down on his stomach in exhaustion, his face turned towards Harry but his eyes closed.

“Tell daddy how much you liked that,” Harry demands playfully, pressing a kiss to Nathan’s forehead, cheek, and lips.

“Nooo-“ Nathan tries to turn away, but this time it’s Harry who holds him in his arms and doesn’t let him go. “God, you really need air conditioning.”

“It’s London. We need air conditioning once a year, if it even gets to that.”

“That one day a year is really fucking annoying, though.”

“You’re so American, love.”


End file.
